Voice Box
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: Jessie loses her voice - which works not only to Woody's advantage, but to Buzz's, too.
1. The Wish

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**That's slowly becoming my greeting for stories.**

**So the other day we were in class, talking about losing our voices. I've done that before, and it's really annoying, because you strain to get your voice out and nothing happens. And I thought – what if it happened to one of the **_**toys**_**?**

**I re-thought that again, after remembering stealing my brother's Woody and Buzz toys when I was a kid. I remember constantly opening and closing Buzz's helmet (it does that **_**whoosh**_** thing), and pulling on Woody's pullstring.**

**Can somebody please tell me something? I say Jessie and Woody have batteries in this because it suits the story, but… well, do pullstring toys really run on batteries?**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Wish**

Woody had been driving himself up the wall lately, trying to keep Bullseye entertained, Jessie from bugging people, and Buzz from freaking out. It was still something new to Woody, because nobody was used to Buzz freaking out. In fact, the only one who actually _had_ seen Buzz freaking out was Woody, and that was when they were in Sid's house. The truth of the matter was that when Buzz began freaking out, he had trouble stopping. Woody's current theory was that Buzz just panicked and began doing his own version of a headless chicken impersonation. But the truth of the matter was that Buzz wasn't used to being sent into a wild panic by a girl.

But seeing how Woody was using up so much of the impossibly astronomical amount of energy the _Round-up_ toys had, Buzz took it upon himself to somehow make Woody calm down and stop worrying for a while. So he decided to search up in the attic.

Ugh. Barely anything was visible in the attic, and there was too much dust. Buzz flipped his helmet up so he could at least walk around without sneezing. Though his armour was glow-in-the-dark, it was still very difficult to see, especially as his own reflection constantly got in the way. He pressed the red button on his right arm that fired his "lazer" – a red LED light.

Buzz felt like he was searching for hours, although it was probably more like thirty-odd minutes. But finally, he found the box that just might possibly be the one he was looking for. He opened the box and looked inside, then left the attic and went to find Woody.

It wasn't hard: the cowboy was standing on the desk, yelling at a very bored-looking Jessie.

"– get that you haven't had an owner since –" Woody deliberately seemed to avoid saying whatever the next word would be; Buzz wondered why. "– but it's no excuse to –"

"It's not _about_ that!" Jessie bellowed. "Why can't ya figure that out, Woody?"

"Well then, why _do_ you keep acting up?" Woody demanded in a clearly forced calm voice. "Why don't you _tell_ me what's wrong, Jessie, instead of saying that I don't understand you?"

"Oh, FORGET IT!" Jessie yelled. She stomped on Woody's foot and stormed away.

"Oh yeah?" Woody snapped back. "Well, good riddance, ya loony!"

"I hope that won't become your catchphrase," Buzz chuckled. "I seem to recall you saying the exact same thing to _me_ once, Woody."

"I had a good reason to," Woody shrugged.

"Okay, I'll admit to that," Buzz laughed. "I _was_ pretty crazy then. But what did _she_ do, Woody?"

"_She_ has a name," Jessie snapped from the other side of the room.

"_She_ –" Woody spat the word out with a lot of venom, straight in Jessie's direction. "– has been driving me crazy ever since we brought _her_ here. _She_ should be grateful, and instead _she_ insists on being an outright pain in the a–"

"OH YEAH?" Jessie yelled. "AN' WHO'S BEEN THE ONE WHO KEEPS HELPIN' YA, WITHOUT EVEN ANY **THANKS**, YOU UNGRATEFUL SON O' A B–"

Rex heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Someone's coming!" he cried.

Everybody froze immediately where they were. Andy walked into the room in his pyjamas and looked around.

"Huh," he muttered. "I could've sworn I heard… oh well." He shrugged and packed away a few of his toys, leaving out Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye and Woody. He lay down on his bed and hugged them tight, and fell asleep.

Jessie turned angrily away from Woody and fell asleep easily. Bullseye was next. After a while, the cowboy and the space ranger got up and moved over to sit by the window.

"She really hacks me off sometimes," Woody said. "Buzz, I mean it. If you'd just ask her or somethin', you could keep her under control."

"Since when does the older brother want his sister dating?" Buzz teased. "Besides, I can't talk to Jessie. You _know_ that, Woody."

"Well, it _is_ true you take about half an hour to finish a sentence around her," Woody chuckled softly.

Right then, there was a burst of white light, and the most amazing thing happened. It was just about the most beautiful thing you ever saw – like a million star piled into one, streaming across the sky slowly.

"Shootin' star," Woody laughed. "Wadda you wish for, Buzz?"

"I wish I could speak to Jessie comfortably," Buzz said. "I wish I could be with her. I wish Jessie and I could always be together."

"_I_ wish she'd shut up," Woody said flatly.

And then, just like that, the star was gone.


	2. Silence

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**Heh, I was right. That is officially my new greeting now.**

**caralina100: Omigawd, you're RIGHT! But they're not going to swear properly. I just randomly added that.**

**Addicted2SONIC4evr: I love shooting stars. I saw one once, but it was so beautiful, I forgot to make a wish. As for why it only happens in sitcoms, I have no idea. Oh, and I found out how pullstrings work. They don't have batteries, by the way, but I've changed that anyways.**

**Khilari: Thanks SO much for that – seriously. You're a life saver.**

**KengoGirl: Thankies! I'm pleased you like it!**

**krystal-clearxo: Heh heh, I know, I loved that line. In one story, it says that after eleven years, he should be able to say "Hi" in one syllable, but I couldn't use that line, so I changed it – a lot.**

**selena gomez fan 4927: Yeah, that was pretty selfish of Woody. But you gotta admit: it'd probably be nice and peaceful and quiet if she lost her voice.**

**Reeves3: Thanks. I hope this was a quick enough update for you.**

**CrystalTinkerbell: Heh, me neither, but it's not real. And I won't make them actually swear – I just tend to write the first random thing that pops into my head. And thanks for the help with the pullstring toys.**

**Oh, and people, I got a Jessie doll today! She'd help me write this chapter, but she's watching **_**Jurassic Park**_** at the moment. And I think she might be kinda mad at me for making her loose her voice.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Silence**

Buzz went back to the bed after that, cuddling up to Jessie and completely forgetting about the box in the attic. Woody watched the stars for a little while longer, laughing at how stupid he was being for hoping he could really change things by wishing for it.

_Just go to sleep,_ he told himself. _Try not to think about how awful tomorrow's gonna be._

Woody slept extremely well that night. He woke up once in the night, because Buzz was muttering in his sleep again; it was very annoying, mostly since it had only started when Jessie had arrived. Woody kicked Buzz, which always worked, and went back to sleep. After that, though, Woody didn't wake up again until morning, when Andy woke up.

Andy was late up and had to hurry to catch the school bus, so he didn't have time to play any games with his toys. Instead he rushed out the room, saying a quick goodbye, and hopped onto the school bus.

Woody sat up and stretched, looking around the room. Everything was normal, but something was rather off – it was too quiet. He looked around for Jessie – she was sitting on the windowsill, watching the school bus leave. Woody caught Buzz by the arm.

"I think she needs some company," he said. "Jessie's not been here for very long."

Buzz looked at him funny. "You feeling alright, cowboy? Yesterday, you hated her guts."

"I know," Woody replied. "I guess I'm just not so mad at her anymore."

"Why not?"

Woody shrugged. "No idea."

"I – erm… I have something else to –"

"Come on, space boy," Woody teased. "No putting it off now."

"What! No, wait – I – that is to say… Woody, _please!_" Buzz begged. "You know I can't; _don't make me do this!_"

"Buzz, this is for your own good," Woody insisted. "You gotta do _something_."

"_I_ don't "gotta do" _anything_!" Buzz protested, trying to get away; but Woody dragged him over to where Jessie was, anyway.

"Mornin' Jess," Woody said.

No reply.

Woody thumped Buzz extremely hard in the gut. Buzz groaned. "Morning, Jessie," he muttered, clutching his stomach.

No response.

"Jessie?" Woody asked. "Are you still mad?"

Jessie shook her head slowly.

Woody had a sudden feeling of unease… of course, it _could_ simply be because Buzz had just slugged him back, twice as hard.

"What's wrong?" he asked slowly, wincing in pain. Jessie turned to face them. Tears were running down her cheeks and she wasn't grinning – not even _smiling_. Woody glanced at Buzz. The space ranger was staring at Jessie with an extremely concerned expression.

"What is it, Jess?" Woody asked, crouching down. Jessie shook her head again.

"Jessie, if you don't tell me –"

"Woody, isn't it obvious?" demanded Buzz.

"Isn't what – Jessie, will you just talk to me?"

"She _can't_, you idiot!" Buzz exclaimed. "Jessie cannot speak. She's lost her voice."

Woody stared, dumbfounded.

Jessie had _lost_ her _voice_. That wasn't possible. Pullstring toys didn't run on batteries, and toys, unlike humans, didn't have vocal chords. How could Jessie have possibly lost her voice? It simply defied all logic for Jessie to lose her voice. It couldn't happen – it couldn't be done – it wasn't right – it was all wrong – it was…

It was happening.

Jessie's voice was completely gone.

"No…" Woody stuttered. "No… she – I –"

_It's my fault,_ he thought. _I made that damn wish. It's completely my fault._

Woody felt his body shake.

"I – sorry – my fault – shouldn't have – but I did – and –"

He realised he was stuttering. Jessie was staring at him with a confused look on her face, and Buzz was trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Woody," Buzz said. "It'll be fine. You just – go and watch TV or something."

Woody nodded and turned away. He felt completely responsible for Jessie losing her voice.

"Oh!" Buzz said suddenly. "There's a box in the attic – I left it under a broken radiator. Bring it down, can you?"

Woody nodded again, completely silent. He turned away and headed for the attic.


	3. The Box, But Not THAT Box

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**Reeves3: Hopefully, Buzz will handle his wish better than Woody does…**

**Caralina100:** So he ruddy well should!

**Sorry; my Jessie doll got to the computer before I did.**

**RandomPurpleBook: I'm glad you think so. Thanks so much!**

**KengoGirl: Thanks. And this sounds really weird, but I mean it. I wonder what's gonna happen, too (seriously, I don't plan ahead very often – usually, I just make it all up as I go along).**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Box, But Not THAT Box**

Jessie smiled at Buzz as he sat down next to her. She was extremely confused and frustrated: why had she suddenly lost her voice? What was going on?

Oh, well. Jessie wished she could say something to break the awkward silence that fell over them, but even if she strained her voice so hard it could cause even the thick-skulled Woody to go deaf when she spoke, Jessie knew it would do no good. Her voice was completely gone, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Jessie stared out the window, or at least she _tried_ to stare out the window, but it didn't do her much good; because she was crying so hard her vision was badly blurred.

After a short while, Buzz put an arm around her shoulders. She allowed him to do this and felt rather comfortable, so she lay back against his chest and closed her eyes. There was something about Buzz – something in his shocking-blue eyes, perhaps; maybe inside him (although she couldn't tell what) – that reminded her of Emily. Jessie never said this to anybody; they might think she needed time to get over Emily; they might make Buzz leave her alone. Well, she'd had years to get over Emily, and she didn't want to forget. She'd made her mind up about that.

Jessie felt Buzz remove her hat. Normally she'd have beaten him up for it – or at least hit him hard – but somehow, losing her voice had drained all the fight out of her. Instead, she relaxed against Buzz's chest.

Jessie was jerked awake when the door slammed open, so she supposed she must have fallen asleep at some point. When she looked round, she saw Woody dragging in a large cardboard box with faded writing on the side. She tried to ask what it was, but then she remembered that she couldn't.

"Don't strain yourself," Buzz told her. "It'll only take you longer to recover."

Jessie nodded slightly and gave him the same smile she always used to give to Emily. Buzz smiled warmly back and Jessie hugged him.

"What the heck's this?" Woody demanded, pointing to the box.

"It's exactly what you think it is," Buzz replied.

"It's a box."

Jessie, Woody and Bullseye went through déjà vu and laughed – silently, in the case of Jessie and Bullseye.

"What's the joke?" asked Hamm.

"Nothin'," Woody chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

"If what's in the box is what I think it is, is it a new Buzz Lightyear videogame?" Rex asked excitedly.

"Er… no," muttered Buzz.

Woody opened the box. He gasped.

"I don't believe it."

"What is it?" Hamm asked.

"I can't see!" complained Rex.

"Jessie! C'mere!" Woody said.

Jessie hopped off the window sill and Buzz followed her. She pulled herself up so she could see over the edge of the box…

And saw her own face staring back at her. Not only hers, but Woody's, Bullseye's and the Prospector's, too. The box was full of _Woody's Round-Up_ merchandise.

"I never knew we had this stuff," Woody said. "Buzz, how long did ya know for?"

"A year or two," Buzz shrugged. "But I didn't say anything."

Jessie snorted. Woody had been living with this family for probably all his fifty-odd years, but he'd never known about all this stuff? And Buzz, who had only lived with the family for – like he said – a year or two, _did_? Things happened like that, she supposed, but it sure as heck was weird when it did.

* * *

**A/N: The idea of them finding a box of **_**Woody's Round-Up**_** stuff comes from a story I forgot the name of, but it's so full of story-writing potential, I might use it for a few other stories, too.**

**Review, por favor!**


	4. Wishes Really do Come True

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**Once again, I put this story off for too long, and responding to all them reviews'll take forever. Man, I really gotta sort out my inbox.**

**Anyways, here's the next chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Wishes Really do Come True**

Woody was having a field day, messing about with all the merchandise. Buzz was surprised – and Jessie was, too, although she couldn't say it – that the cowboy wasn't making everybody watch the videotapes yet. Jessie secretly figured Woody was saving them for later.

The other toys had looked through the box, too, although Woody had been the most enthusiastic. A lot of the toys had found the merchandise interesting.

Hamm, for example, had enjoyed seeing how the coin bank worked. Rex had found an old game of the show. Slinky liked some of the comic strips the merchandise's previous owner had drawn, because they were funny. Mr Potato Head enjoyed laughing at the cheesy interviews in the magazines. And Buzz, though he wouldn't admit it, was quite partial to a particularly beautiful picture of Jessie, which he'd immediately hidden away in the secret compartment of the cardboard spaceship he came in when he'd first arrived in Andy's room.

The only reaction the LGM's had to anything (and everything) was their usual "Oooh".

Jessie had been busy sulking, watching while all the other toys laughed and joked and teased and yelled, but decided she'd see what else there was in that box later.

Eventually, everyone but Woody and Rex (who was now also a fan of _Woody's Round-Up)_ had grown bored and wondered off to do something else. Hamm, for example, went online to see if there was some sort of quiz he could fill in to find out whether Woody was mad with obsession. The Potato Heads were fussing over the LGM's. Slinky and Jessie were having a quiet game of checkers while Buzz watched from the sidelines and Bullseye tried to cheer Jessie up.

Another surprise came a little later for the toys, when Andy arrived home early. He'd been in an argument with another kid, and his voice was almost gone. He'd been sent home to try and get some rest.

Needless to say, Jessie was a little cheered by that fact that she wasn't the only one who couldn't talk. The only problem with this was that they hadn't had time to hide the _Woody's Round-Up_ box, and Andy had found the tapes of all the old episodes. Woody was thrilled to be watching them, but Jessie felt rather embarrassed at how much she had to get rescued by Woody in the show.

And she had a sinking feeling that, when Andy got his voice back, he was going to be recreating these old episodes _a lot_. Hopefully, they wouldn't go exactly like the episodes.

Andy eventually went to sleep and Jessie hopped up onto the windowsill for a while.

Jessie heard a noise behind her and turned around to find Buzz climbing onto the sill, too. He sat down next to her and they silently stared at the stars for a while. Jessie wished she could say something, _anything_, to break the awkwardness. But, even if she _did_ have her voice, there was really nothing to say. She sighed moodily and glared out the window.

"Jessie?" Buzz whispered. "I'm sorry you can't talk. But if you could, and I were to ask you to, say, watch a movie with me sometime, would you?"

Jessie stared at Buzz in astonishment. Did she really just hear what she thought she just heard, or was her mind playing tricks on her? But she couldn't ask him to say it again, so she took a chance and nodded.

This time, it was Buzz's turn to stare in surprise. He'd never thought Jessie would actually say – or nod, in this case – _yes_.

Buzz smiled. _Wishes really do come true._


	5. Prank Part 1

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**Caralina100: Yep. Oh man, this story's changed a LOT from my original idea…**

**RandomPurpleBook: Thanks! And neither can I!**

**Addicted2SONIC4evr: Yeehaw indeed! And, heh, I usually just wing it, so I'm not quite sure when Jessie's gonna get her voice back.**

**Fanficaddict02: Thanks!**

**Keep-me-posted: That's alright – and thankies!**

**lysmachine: Thanks!**

**Invierna: Thanks! And I don't know – I guess Jessie just doesn't like being the damsel in distress all the time.**

**Malaliz: Thanks! I'm glad you approve!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Prank Part 1**

The next day, Andy was feeling better – although he tried to convince Mom he wasn't, so he could stay home and watch the rest of _Woody's Round-Up_.

The timing was perfect, Buzz observed, because it meant he and Jessie could go on a date while Mom was out. Molly would be out as well, because Mom took her to day care during the day and then went out with her friends and did some shopping. Humans were generally out pretty much all day long in the Davis household, now that Molly was old enough for day care.

Unfortunately, life has a nasty habit of getting in the way of things.

For example, watching a movie. It should be simple enough. Pick a movie, watch it, right?

Not in Andy's house.

* * *

First, there was the fact that there were about million-ish movies there, and Buzz wasn't bothered which to watch, and Jessie could never make her mind up. Finally she settled on a film called _The Birds_.

* * *

Next, there was the fact that some people (Woody) didn't like being left out.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Woody demanded as Jessie pulled faces from behind his back and Buzz tried not to laugh.

"Because we thought you'd prefer to go through your precious box of 1950s stuff in Andy's room," Buzz retorted rudely.

"Naw," Woody said, plopping down between Jessie and Buzz. "C'mon Buzz, you know me better than that. What're we watching?"

While Jessie mimed hitting Woody in the head, Buzz said, "You can't watch, Woody."

"Oh? Too good for your best pal, are you?" Woody challenged. "Now that you've got a girlfriend, you suddenly have no time to spend with the one who made that wish and helped… you… to..." Woody gulped. "Uh-oh."

Jessie had clearly put the pieces together. She was glaring viciously at Woody, accusation in her eyes.

Just as the first bird attack came in the movie, Jessie practically flew at Woody. Given the time to think about it, Buzz might have laughed at the timing. However, he did not have time to think, and instead had to run over and literally drag Jessie off Woody, who was being brutally pummelled. Jessie looked like she'd be yelling every bad word she could think of – had she not lost her voice, anyway.

"I don't blame you for being mad," Buzz told her loudly, so Woody would hear. "Jessie, I'd be mad, too. But geez, at least hold something back."

Woody stormed off and Buzz whispered to Jessie, "We'll get him when he's sleeping."

Jessie gave an evil smirk and, though she cuddled up to Buzz for what they hoped to be the remainder of the movie, Buzz could tell the cowgirl was coming up with the harshest comebacks she could possibly think of.

* * *

The third problem of trying to watch a movie, however, was simply called Hamm and Mr Potato Head.

After finding out the title of the film, Hamm commented, "You can't watch that, Buzzy boy."

"Oh?" Buzz raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"It's rated 15," Potato Head retorted. "You're not old enough, Buzz."

Jessie was smirking; trying not to laugh. Buzz rolled his eyes.

"Go away," Buzz told Hamm and Potato Head.

"Alright, I'm just saying…"

"Don't blame me if you get nightmares, kiddo."

Buzz threw a cushion at them. It sent Mr Potato Head's parts flying off but at least they left.

The fourth problem, of course, was that this completely ruined the mood and Buzz didn't get anything close to a good excuse to kiss Jessie.

* * *

"Huh? Wha…?"

Buss opened his eyes that night and saw Jessie's perfect face right above his. An evil grin played on her lips and she held a finger up to her mouth, indicating for Buzz to be quiet. He noticed that, in one hand, Jessie was holding a marker pen.

"Jessie, wha –"

Buzz didn't get to finish his sentence. Jessie's hand covered his mouth too quickly.

Jessie giggled at Buzz's expression and he felt his mind go completely blank. Oh, how he loved her giggle, even if it was silent at the moment. He loved her smile, too. He always had done, ever since he first saw her smile, when he was rescuing her and Woody from that airplane.

Jessie tapped Buzz on the shoulder to snap him out of his trance. Buzz nodded and followed her over to Woody.

And there was the evil smirk again. As much as he loved her smile, Buzz thought Jessie's evil smirk was very nice, as well. It was sort of a lopsided smile, mixed with the type of evil expression Chucky had and a scheming glint in her eyes. Oh yes, this was an expression Buzz was hoping to see a lot of.

Preferably for no reason, because it probably meant trouble.

Jessie took the lid off the marker pen – which was thankfully not permanent, or they probably wouldn't survive the whole of tomorrow – and knelt down next to Woody.

* * *

**A/N: I've got to stop here, because I don't know what they should draw/write on Woody. The more suggestions I'm given, the sooner I'll be able to update, so please review with as many ideas as you can!**


	6. Prank Part 2

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**Fanficaddict02: *evil smirk* Yes… it's perfect… I love it!**

**Reeves3: Hmm… another set of brilliant ideas. I especially love the idea of making him wear makeup.**

**Lilo: Yeah, that's an interesting idea… I like it.**

**Caralina100: Yes, another brilliant idea. Fantastic!**

**Phoenix-LOL: Hmm, that's interesting. Cool.**

**Spirish16: Yeah, revenge. Awesome choice of words… *evil smirk***

**RandomPurpleBook: Yes, another good idea. Brilliant!**

**Linklover77: Hmm yes, that's an interesting idea… I'll definitely have to use that… I like the potential romance side of it.**

**Addicted2SONIC4evr: Yeah, I like that idea *evil smirk***

**: Yeah, that's really good, too!**

**Listenin2brunomars: Bwahaha, I like it! I like that idea a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Prank Part 2**

"Uh, Jess?" Buzz whispered. "What are you doing?"

Jessie did nothing but continue with her evil smirk, and lowered the pen towards Woody's face.

"Wait, stop!" Buzz whispered, grabbing Jessie's wrist. She raised an eyebrow and he felt his face go bright red. "You can't…"

Jessie's eyes widened, she tipped her head sideways and gave a small smile, her lips parted the tiniest bit, to look innocent and sweet. Buzz's voice trailed off as his train of thought got derailed.

"Y-you can't do that…" Buzz tried to say.

Jessie gave him a look as if to say, "Why not?"

"W-well, I – it's just – um…" Buzz gave up and sighed. "I dunno."

The evil smirk returned. Jessie pressed the pen into Buzz's free hand and tipped her head towards Woody.

"N-no," Buzz stuttered, realising what she meant. "I c-can't. I mean, I –"

Jessie tipped her head down and looked up at him through her eyelashes. She stuck out her bottom lip and Buzz had to literally force his mind to work.

"Aw, Jess… don't do the puppy-dog face… please…"

Jessie batted her eyelashes and Buzz's hand seemed to move of its own accord. He drew a line down the left of Woody's forehead and Jessie grinned encouragingly. Buzz's mind disappeared and he found himself writing "LOSER" in thick, dark capitals across Woody's forehead.

Jessie gave Buzz a congratulatory smile and grabbed the pen back off him. Then she drew a line across Woody's face, and then coloured in his left eye, making him look like he had a pirate eye patch. Then she reached down to Woody's hand and wrote "OWNED" on it.

Getting carried away now, they drew other things on Woody. Like a monocle, a goatee and moustache, and various other silly things.

Eventually the pen ran out of ink and Jessie pouted and threw it away.

"Aww don't worry," Buzz whispered. He jumped off the bed and grabbed the marker from the middle of the floor. Jessie came to join him. "I think there's still enough ink in here…" Buzz muttered.

Jessie tipped her head to the side in a "Enough ink for what?" sort of way.

Instead of answering out loud, Buzz picked Jessie up bridal-style. She tried to protest, kicking out and flinging her arms desperately around Buzz's neck, distracting him so much that he nearly forgot what he was going to do.

Buzz put Jessie down on the floor and lifted up the bottom of her boot.

Jessie, not knowing what Buzz was thinking, panicked and tried to get away, scrambling to her feet and trying to run. Buzz stood too and tackled Jessie to the ground.

He noticed now that she was giggling silently as Buzz's right hand, which was on her shoulder but brushing against her neck – tickled her. Initially Buzz was going to write "B & J" on the bottom of her boot (and his, if the pen had enough ink left) but he was too comfortable now, and he didn't really want to move.

Besides, he reasoned as he lowered his face towards Jessie's, she smelled nice.

Jessie smiled and playfully tried to push Buzz off her, but she didn't really try because she was enjoying herself too much. Buzz's left arm was around her waist, and his right hand had left her shoulder and was on her back now, a little higher than his left arm.

Not that either noticed, but just as Jessie was staring into Buzz's handsome blue eyes and wishing she could tell him how long she'd been waiting for something like this, a beautiful light, like a million stars piles into one, lit up the heavens.

Buzz cuddled Jessie to him and kissed her on the cheek.

Jessie sat up so she could cuddle Buzz properly.

Buzz, rather forwardly, touched his forehead and the tip of his nose to Jessie's, and she giggled in response…

Only it wasn't silent.

Jessie pulled back suddenly, her eyes wide with shock.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry, guys! There's only one more chapter left! *cries***


	7. Kiss

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**Final chapter *runs away to cry***

**Listenin2brunomars: Aww don't do that! It's kinda mean.**

**Fanficaddict02: Yay!**

**Reeves3: Thankies!**

**Caralina100: Hee-hee, I can't wait either.**

**RandomPurpleBook: Yes, I suppose you could say that. And you're welcome.**

**Addicted2SONIC4evr: Yeah, that's gonna be great. I'm sad it's nearly over too, but let's hope I can get a good ending, though.**

**Phoenix-LOL: Yeah, he get owned alright. And thankies, I love you too.**

**Lilo: Hmm, I didn't think of putting him as quite that angry, but I sure do love the idea. I know, I'm sad, too.**

**Keep-me-posted: Gee, thanks! ^^ I **_**can**_** write without dialogue, but that problem is that when people add dialogue, it's **_**all**_** dialogue, and hard to get out of writing stuff they say.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Kiss**

"Wait – Jess?" Buzz asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Jessie asked. Then she smiled.

Buzz gulped. The evil smirk was playing across her face again as she crept back over to Woody.

"Uh – Jessie, if you're going to –"

Too late. Jessie yodelled as loud as she could, right in Woody's ear. But before Woody had the time to make an angry response, Andy stirred in his sleep.

Buzz, Jessie and Woody dropped, but apparently he had been fast enough asleep that Jessie hadn't quite woken him up properly, and he simply turned over and went straight back to sleep.

Woody sat up, glaring incredulously at Jessie. Rather than guilty, he was now angry at her. Again.

"Leave it," Buzz advised quietly.

Woody bit back whatever nasty thing he was going to say and went back to sleep himself. He'd deal with this in the morning.

"That was a little harsh," Buzz told Jessie, taking her hand. Jessie kissed Buzz on the cheek and mumbled something to him.

"Huh?" Buzz asked.

"I said, not as bad as what's gonna happen next time I see a shootin' star."

The corner of Buzz's mouth pulled up. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He actually felt a bit sorry for Woody. But then, it suddenly occurred to him that he might have been responsible as well. After all, he'd made a wish, too.

"Uh, Jess…" Buzz muttered, feeling suddenly nervous. "What'd you say if I told you it's probably my fault you lost your voice, too?"

Jessie raised her eyebrows and smirked a little. "Is it?"

Buzz nodded; in response, Jessie pretended to think about it.

"Well, I guess I'd have to get back at you, too," she admitted, her smirk widening.

Buzz's eyes widened. "H-how would you d-do that?" he asked nervously.

"Hmm…" Jessie grinned at Buzz. "I think I know…"

Buzz felt his face turn red as Jessie leaned close to him.

"A-and what do you know?" Buzz asked. He felt himself leaning forward.

"I know how I'm gonna get back at ya," Jessie giggled, sitting back.

"Oh?" Buzz asked, trying to seem like he wasn't scared. "And how are you –"

Buzz was cut off when Jessie suddenly dived at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

On the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave you to make up Woody's reaction for yourself.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
